The Beginning
by digitalneko
Summary: Daisuke and the others are in middle school while Taichi and the old gang are in high school. Some new digidestined was chosen in order to save the digital world once more. But that doesn't stop them from having some romantic moments. Pairings include : Takari, Sorato, Kenyako and other various pairing and some surprizes as the chapters go on.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Boy

"Oni-Chan, wake up! School will start soon!" Said Hikari Yagami, trying to wake up Taichi. Taichi shows no response, then Hikari pulled his blanket with an annoyed look.

"You have to wake up now. I don't have a ride and unlike you, I would like to go to school early " Hikari said while crossing her arms.

" Fine…" Taichi woke up and heads to his wardrobe.

" could you go out for a second, cause I am not comfortable with people watching me when I change" Taichi said while grinning.

"I will give you five minutes only" Hikari said as she goes out. Taichi comes out of the room and took his keys.

" Come on Hikari, we don't want to be late.." He said as he turns the doorknob and opens it. Hikari just made an annoyed face as she goes through the front door.

" Come on Hikari, smile a little. Takeru don't like girls who doesn't smiles.." Taichi said as he starts the car engines.

" Oh.. Sure.. Involve Takeru in this too" Hikari muttered from the back seat as they drove off.

* * *

" Hikari-chan! Wait up!" A boy said as Hikari enter the school gate. Hikari turns around and found Takeru running then stops right in front of her.

" Oh.. It's only you. I thought some of my fans suddently wants to confess their love" Hikari said as they both giggle.

" Hey guys! Hurry up! We don't want to be punish for being late!" Daisuke shouts from the school front door.

" Okay , Daisuke" they both said as both of them rush into the school building.

"Hey guys, did you know that theres gonna be a new kid in my class?" Daisuke asked as they walk to their class.

"Really?!" Hikari said getting a bit excited.

"Uh-huh. And I will be showing him the school!" Daisuke said .

"Wait… How come you know it's gonna be a 'he'?" Takeru asked looking confused.

"I don't. I just want it to be a boy" Daisuke said as he cross his arms.

"Are you sure you don't want it to be a girl? So that he don't steal Hikari?" Takeru said half mocking half serious.

"Now that you put it that way… I guess I kinda want it to be a girl. Maybe she would be my girlfriend." Daisuke grinned by the thought of him getting an awesome, cute girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she digs guys like you…" Hikari said , putting her hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Yeah.. If Takeru don't steal her too.." Daisuke said in a mocking tone.

"Don't worry… She's all yours.." Takeru said while flashes him a smile. "Well, I better be going. Bye!" Daisuke said as he took off to his class. Hikari and Takeru aren't in the same class as him so they heads the other way.

"Takeru, what if the kid is a digidestened like us? I kinda hope that it's a girl because there are too many guys in the chosen children group." Hikari said. Takeru thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah… I'm with you. But what are the chances that it will happen? I mean, there is a lot of kids in the world" Takeru said as they enter their class.

"I know… If only that could happen…" Hikari said as both of them took their seats.

"If it happens, it must be a miracle " Takeru said as the teacher enters and began teaching.

* * *

"Good morning, Sensei" the students in Daisuke's class said.

"Good morning. You may seat" The teacher said as all the students sits.

"Okay class, as you know, there will be a new student in our class. Come in here, dear" Then, a person with dark blue short hair and sky blue eyes enters. The kid was not wearing the school uniform but instead wears an unzipped light blue hoody over a black t-shirt and blue black baggy pants that reaches down to his ankle, a pair of black and blue headphones and has a black sling bag with some writing on it. When he enters, whispers were heard throughout the class and some girls' giggling. But who would blame them? A kid walked in without a school uniform and he is kinda cool. (He's a pretty boy, people!)

"Good morning everyone. I'm Ichijouji Rin. Nice to meet you" The kid said.

"Okay Ichijouji-san, you can go sit next to that boy with a pair of goggles around his neck" The teacher said. Rin thanked her and go to the assigned seat.

"Hey, I'm Daisuke Motomiya" Daisuke introduced himself as Rin sits.

"Hey, you probably already know my name" Rin answered as they began learning. Daisuke, of course, more or less fall asleep during the class. Then, the teacher called him to answer a question on the black board but he couldn't. The teacher was really disappointed. Then, she asked for anyone who could help him and Rin raised his hand. He goes in front and answered the question easily and the teacher praised him. Daisuke and him goes back to their seats and the class continued. Daisuke turns to Rin and asked,

"How can you answer the question when you were asleep the whole time?" Rin just stares blankly at him.

"I don't know. Just use the formula given." Rin answered.

"I wish I have your ability to learn while sleeping. It makes learning less boring" Daisuke said as his head was on the table. Rin stares at him and then took out a book and start writing something in it.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he tried to take a look at what Rin is writing.

"Nothing really..." Rin said.

"Can I take a look?" he asked.

"Why?" Rin replied.

"Umm.. nevermind..." Daisuke said as he put his head onto his desk.

"So you write something in that book everyday?" he ask.

"Well, kinda. I like writing and drawing. So I use the book whenever I'm free." Rin explained. Daisuke just nods and continued trying to focus in class but failed and finally fell asleep. Rin stares at him for a moment before averting his gaze outside of the window. He was sitting at the very back row beside the window. He looks around the class until something caught his attention. In front of him is an empty seat. He sigh as he write something inside the book.

* * *

ME: Ahh... finally the chapter is done. I want to introduce this new character.

RIN: I'm Rin as you all know. I'm a transfer student. I will be studying here . I lived here once upon a time ago and got enrolled to a school in German. It's good to be back here in Japan.

DAISUKE: Why didn't you tell all that when you introduce yourself in front of the class?

RIN: I was sleepy since I just arrived in Japan yesterday. BTW, who is sitting in front of me?

DAISUKE: Ohh... It's K-

ME: (cupped his mouth) Now, now, we don't want to give spoilers.. anyway, this is the first story I'm publishing, so if you guys could give me some pointers, I will do the best I can. Until the next chapter! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friend Of Mine

Hey guys! I'm really happy because of you guys who reviewed and followed this story! Thank you so much. I'm really sorry I haven't update in a while because of, you know, school and stuff. Anyway, here you go! Chapter 2!

 **At High School**

(Right after Taichi sent Hikari to her school)

"Hey guys!" Taichi greeted a blonde and a red-head who was just about to enter the school building.

"Good morning, Taichi" the blonde said clearly mocking Taichi who just rudely interrupt them.

"Are you seriously mocking me, Yamato?" Taichi asked, looking pretty offended.

"Okay, let it go guys" Said the red-head girl, trying to stop them before they cause a scene.

"Hey, we're not really fighting... Chill out, Sora" Yamato said as the three of them continued walking to their class.

"So, I have a concert this Saturday. I was thinking of inviting all of the Chosen Children. Can you guys come?" Yamato asked. Lately he is pretty busy with his band he barely had enough time to hang out with everyone. Then there's school work, projects and stuff... So he wants to take this opportunity to see everyone again.

"Sure. I'll come" Sora replied while smiling sweetly.

"Uhh... Sorry Yamato... I really want to go but... I have 'things' to do that day... So..." Taichi tried to explain that he can't go the best way he could hoping Yamato could forgive him.

"Oh... It's okay, Taichi... I understand. It's just hard to gather everyone again. We rarely spend time with each other outside of school anymore." Yamato replied as they get into their class.

"Good luck on your concert." Taichi said back.

"Why would I need luck on the concert?" Yamato gloated.

"Everyone will be watching if you make a mistake on **stage** and **live** on **camera**." Sora emphasize the word in bold (sorry I can't think of anything). Yamato didn't say anything as they enter their classroom.

* * *

Not much have happened and now, it's lunch time. As usual, Taichi, Yamato, Sora and Koushiro sat at a table eating.

"Guys, I won't be here at school tomorrow" Koushiro puts some strand of Ramen into his mouth.

"Why? Is something wrong with you?" Sora looks over to him.

"Not me. My distant aunt is in the hospital. She said that she want to tell me something important." Koushiro continued eating his delicious ramen.

"Is she about to give birth? " Taichi teases him.

"No... She's sick." Koushiro answer in a flat tone.

"What disease does she have?" Taichi asked seriously this time.

"I don't know... she suddenly call my mom yesterday telling that she wants the whole family to come " Koushiro explained

"I bet I could guess what disease she have" Taichi said as his lips curled into a mischievous grin.

"I highly doubt it." Yamato snaps.

"But it **is** possible" Taichi snaps back.

"You guys are fighting over some ridiculous things. That's irrational" Sora said calmly. Possibly tired of them fighting over some little things.

"Okay, we will see the reason tomorrow " Taichi glared at Yamato and continued eating his delicious meal.

* * *

 **Back At Odaiba Middle School**

"Hey Rin-san, do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" Daisuke asked after class is over. Rin just stands up and walk pass him. Daisuke was taken back by him.

' _I never knew that he is this rude'_ he thought. Then he stops right in front of the door. He looks back at him and said,

"Aren't you coming?"

 _'I knew that he wasn't this rude!'_ He smiles and ran next to him. As they were walking to the cafeteria, they chatted and get to know each other better.

"Hey Daisuke, who is the captain of the soccer team?" Rin asked without looking at him.

"That would be Ken. He's my best friend and the vice-captain is me, Motomiya Daisuke" He answered proudly. Rin nods his head as they enter the cafeteria.

"why are you asking, anyway?" Daisuke asked him.

"Are you interested in joining the soccer team?"Daisuke stands right in front of him making him almost crash into Daisuke.

" Maybe, I like soccer, but I would like to check out some other sports too" Rin walks around him and saw a brunette girl, waving at them from a table.

" Hey Motomiya, is that one of your friends?" Rin asked him still looking at the brunette. Daisuke looks to the person he is referring to. He smiled after he knew who it is.

"That's Hikari. Yes, she is my friend" He said then waving back at Hikari. After that, Daisuke leads Rin to the table. They sat down with Rin in front of Hikari and Daisuke beside her.

"You're the new kid, right? My name is Yagami Hikari. Pleased to meet you" Hikari said as she smile sweetly at Rin.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Rin" He replies with a straight face.

"Should I call you your family name or..." She said, trying to be polite.

"You could just call me Rin"

"Rin, huh? Well, I hope that we can get along " Daisuke said.

"Anyway... Hikari-chan, where are the others?" Daisuke asked her.

"Takeru is in the classroom when I went out but he said that he's coming. Ken and Miyako is..." she pondered for a while and then shrugs. Just then, Ken entered the cafe, looking like ready to murder someone. He looks around, trying to find somebody. Nobody dare to look at him and his cold eyes.

"Oii,Ken-kun, you are over-reacting. Look, everyone is scared now " Miyako puts one of her hands on his right shoulder. He sighs.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... I didn't see this person for a long time, you know.." Ken said as his eyes return to his normal warm blue eyes, much to everyone's relief.

"What is your relationship to this person anyway?" Miyako asked as both of them walk to their usual table in the cafeteria. Ken was just about to answer her question when he stop. Miyako turns to him

"What's wrong, Ken-kun?"

"That ... is the person I've been telling you about" Miyako turns to where he is pointing at. When she saw who he's gesturing to, her face changed.

"T-That?" Miyako said. Now it's Ken's turn to be curious.

"Do you know that person?" He ask as Miyako fiercely turns her head to face him with disbelieve.

"Are you serious?! Practically the whole school is talking about him! He is the cutest exchange student ever!" Miyako said dreamily. Ken rolled his eyes. But nevertheless, they got to the table Daisuke is sitting.

"Hi! You must be that exchange student, right? I'm Inoue Miyako" She said as cheerfully as she could manage. Rin look up to see her face.

"Hi" He said in a flat voice. He noticed Ken beside Miyako. Rin stares at Ken in the eyes and vice-versa. There's a visible tension between them.

"Nice to see you again." Rin said with no expression whatsoever. Daisuke and Hikari looked over to Rin, confused. Hikari turns to face Ken.

"Ken-san, you met Rin before?"

"Yeah... since little actually..." Ken scratched his head as he sat beside Miyako who is sitting next to Hikari.

"Oh, care to explain?"Miyako tilts her head in a curious way.

"Uhhm... It's kind off a long story..." Ken scratches his head again.

"How do you guys meet, actually?" Hikari asked. As Ken about to answer, Takeru came to the table with his usual charming smile.

"Hey guys! Who is he?" Takeru immediately took notice of Rin.

"Actually Takeru, I think you've met this person before" Ken said.

"WHAT!? Takeru too!?" Daisuke shouted, causing some people to look at him.

"Hmm... Really? I don't think I know him..." Takeru said as he scans Rin.

"Really? I'm pretty sure that you two were close back then..." Ken said, confused like everyone else.

"Takaishi Takeru. The younger brother of Ishida Yamato. Lives with his mother and moved to Odaiba at the age of 11." Rin suddenly said. Everyone stares at him in the state of shock and disbelieve.

"I'm sorry, where, when and how did we met?" Takeru asked him.

"The first day of elementary school, I was seated next to you" Rin answered plainly.

"Hmm... Rin..." Takeru was deep in thought and after a few second, he was hit with realization.

"You were THAT Rin?! You are 100% different now!" Takeru is shock, yet happy.

"That is why I'm not shocked that you don't know me." Rin answered plainly, again. (What is wrong with this guy! Is he a robot!)

"Okay, wait, to sum it up, Takeru and Ken knows Rin since they were little. Let's leave it at that. My brain can't process anymore than this." Daisuke said as everyone else laughs (except for Rin since he apparently doesn't have a soul). After that, they had their lunch and have gone back to class.

* * *

Me: YES! FINALLY! SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING FOR SOOO... LONG!

Ken: Finally I can make an appearance in this story.

Sora,Yamato,Koushiro,Miyako: I know, right?

Me: *sweatdrop* Look, I'm so... sorry. even this chapter is short. I promise I'll be better next time. and... Please write a review to give me some pointers on making a better story. I really need some support. And to make it up to you guys, I'll make the next chapter 3,000 words long at least. Bye for now!


End file.
